


ART: Sorry, John, I think even Lestrade can figure this one out...

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Crack, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock calls, shapeshifter!John comes, even when it’s really incovenient. Like when it’s THAT time of the month, and he can’t turn back to his human form at will. He has a strong feeling he’s going to regret this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sorry, John, I think even Lestrade can figure this one out...

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Vanity Fair photoshoot's fault. It just happened.

for normal sized, non-blurry version - damn you, AO3, for randomly doing this to me!- go to:

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/42649.html)

[Tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/111690614288/when-sherlock-calls-shapeshifter-john-comes-even)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/109548/109548_original.jpg)   



End file.
